Escape to Tortall 3
by Faewyn
Summary: Selena meets Kel


Hello again! Thank-you everyone who reviewed my last story! Oh, everyone except Selena belongs to Tamora Pierce.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The carriage drove into the city and Selena could hardly contain her glee. Suddenly, an icy breeze blew through the window. Selena picked up her shawl and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders.   
  


"I guess it already snowed here" Numair said, looking out the window.   
  


Everything was perfectly white and sparkly.   
  


"It's beautiful" Selena whispered.   
  


"Yes, but it's also cold! I hate being cold" Alanna said, shivering.   
  


"We'll get you some proper clothes in the palace, Selena" Daine told her.   
  


"It's almost Midwinter" Sir Raoul said suddenly.   
  


"What's a Midwinter?" Selena asked.   
  


"It's a celebration we have here" Numair told her.   
  


Selena nodded and stared back out the window.   
  


"Selena" someone said.   
  


Selena turned around. Alanna was looking at her.   
  


"Yes" Selena said.   
  


"If you don't want to become a servant, you can stay in one of my rooms at the palace until you decide what to do" Alanna told her.   
  


"Oh, Thank-you. I was just thinking that maybe I didn't want to work as a servant anymore" Selena told her.   
  


Alanna smiled and nodded.   
  


Just then the carriage stopped in front of the palace. Everyone began to get out of the carriages. Selena bounded out right away and looked at the snow.   
  


"It's freezing" she cried putting her foot in it. Everyone laughed.   
  


"Come on, we'll get you proper clothes" Daine said, leading Selena inside, Alanna followed them. They went to a woman called Kuri and she took measurements, then handed her breeches, tunics, shirts, a jacket and a pair of gloves.   
  


"She'll need boots too" Alanna told Kuri. Kuri nodded and measured her feet, then bustled off to get boots.   
  


"But these are boy's clothes" Selena argued.   
  


"Yes and their far more comfortable then dresses" Kuri said, appearing with a pair of boots in her hand.   
  


Selena took the boots and Alanna and Daine pulled her away again and showed her a room she could stay in.   
  


"My daughter, Alianne, stays in this room. But she hardly ever comes here" Alanna told Selena.   
  


"You can change, we have to see the King" Daine said.   
  


"I almost forgot" Alanna cried and ran from the room.   
  


"We'll be back in about an hour" Daine said and followed Alanna.   
  


Selena sat down on the bed.   
  
  
  


"What strange people" she thought as she changed.   
  


Selena was very impatient. After she changed she waited 15 moments, then put on her jacket, gloves and boots and went outside.   
  


Selena walked around, until she was near the stables. She leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. It didn't run through her fingers like sand! Sand couldn't be packed up into a ball, but this snow could!   
  


"What strange sand" she said out loud. Selena heard laughter behind her. She turned around and saw a tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes standing there.   
  


"It's not sand" the girl said.   
  


"Mr. Salmagabeen told me it was like cold, wet sand" Selena told her.   
  


"I never thought of it like that before" the girl said, picking up a handful of snow.   
  


"Who's Mr. Salmag....... whatever you said?" A tall, green-eyed boy asked coming up behind the girl.   
  


"You know, the tallest, greatest mage that lives here" Selena inquired.   
  


"You mean Numair Salmalin" the boy said.   
  


Selena nodded.   
  


"I'm Selena , by the way" Selena told them.   
  


"I'm Kel" the girl said.   
  


"And I am the talented, handsome, clever Neal of Queenscove" the boy told her, bowing.   
  
  
  


"No, your the boring, untalented, philosophy-crazed Nealan of Queenscove" 

Kel said.   
  


Neal picked up snow and threw it at Kel, hitting her head.   
  


"You're going to pay for that" Kel shouted, picking up an armload of snow and chased after Neal.   
  


Selena watched them, amazed.   
  


"Selena, come help me" Kel called.   
  


Selena picked up snow and ran with Kel.   
  


"Two against one isn't fair" Neal shouted.   
  


"Who cares?" Kel called throwing a snowball at him.   
  


Neal ran for the stables and the girls followed him.   
  


"Help, attack of the girls" Neal shouted running into the stables, with Kel and Selena following him. There was laughter in the stables as some other boys grabbed snowballs and threw them at Neal. Soon though everything had died down and Neal stood up, brushing himself off.   
  


"Is this 'Kill Neal Day'?" he asked.   
  


Everyone laughed.   
  


"Guys, this is Selena" Kel called out.   
  


There was a lot of introducing and Selena had a ton of names running through her head by the time they were through.   
  


"Where are you from, Selena" a short red-head asked. Was it Cleon or Merric?   
  


"I'm from Merendaz, I just got here actually. I came with the ambassadors" Selena told them.   
  


"Oh no, that means our knight-masters are back, Kel" Neal groaned.   
  


Kel just shrugged.   
  


"We can show you around the palace, if want us to" Kel told Selena.   
  


Selena nodded.   
  


"Come along *boys*" Kel said sarcastically.   
  


"Keladry of Mindelan, I am not a boy anymore" Neal said.   
  


"Alright, come along infants" Kel told them.   
  


"I guess it's also 'Insult Neal Day' too" one of the boys said, as they followed Kel and Selena.   
  


"Hey, you were insulted too" Neal told them.   
  


All the boys picked up snowballs and chased Kel and Selena, laughing, all the way to the palace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now I'm finished that part! *starts congratulating herself*   
  


Well, please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
